Opposites
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: Opposites don't really attract. Or so Masako thinks. She learns the hard way that they do. Onesided Masako/Mai femslash, mentions of onesided Naru/Masako and Naru/Mai.


Opposites attract. Everyone says that and some even claim that it's an indisputable law of nature, the same as gravity. A simple fact for which there is no plausible opposing argument. At first, Masako disagrees. Kazuya Shibuya is not her opposite in any way. She is proud, so is he. She is poised, so is he. He is confident, so is she. They even bear a physical resemblance to each other, his sable locks as dark and as silky as hers and her gaze as superior and cool as his. Kazuya Shibuya is by no means her opposite, and he is most certainly the object of her attraction.

.

.

.

She meets Mai Taniyama. Mai Taniyama is friendly and cheerful. She's as expressive as one can get in her mannerisms, smiling or scolding, or laughing, or asking questions and wavering her hands in relative gestures. Her locks are auburn and her sepia pools are as candid as the rest of her. Mai is older than she is by several days, but much more childlike in her blunt attitude. Masako fronts a aloof distaste for her. Mai Taniyama is truthfully her opposite. Opposites attract? Masako thinks not.

.

.

.

Naru won't accept the case she proposes they investigate. It annoys her, but she doesn't show it. She knows she'll convince him to take it on. Masako has a power over Naru she silently detests, even through it proves to be useful. If it weren't for that power, Masako is sure that she and Naru would be an established couple by now. Because she and Naru are not opposites and opposites most certainly do _not_ attract. Wait, _Naru_? When had Masako started thinking of him with that childish nickname Mai gave him? She can't recall.

.

.

.

Mai Taniyama is an open book. She becomes fed up with Masako's seemingly unprovoked aversion of her and confronts the other teen about it. She snaps at her after Masako makes a particularly snide comment and balls her fists up, demanding to know why. Why, why do you hate me so much!? she yells, tears pricking her gaze. Masako is stunned she's upset her opposite so badly. Was it Mai's sensitivity she had misjudged, or her own harshness? She's honestly remorseful. She doesn't like to see tears sliding down those faintly pinked cheeks. Masako is apologetic, but she's too proud and refined to show it. She merely turns her head and daintily covers her mouth with the silky sleeve of her kimono.

.

.

.

They have a case. The building itself is unsafe to stay in, so they have to sleep in a hotel. Masako and Mai are to share a room. Mai is visibly wary about this, but she doesn't complain. The case is too important for her petty discomforts and she'll put up with Masako for as long as she has to. Masako realizes then that Mai hasn't spoken to her at all since the time she blew up. As they begin to unpack she realizes this is the first time they have been alone together in months. Masako can feel the unease coming off of Mai in waves. The awkwardness in the room is at its peak, and Mai turns to leave the room. To where, Masako is uncertain and uncaring. She catches Mai's hand before the she can reach the door.

"I don't hate you."

Mai's eyes widen in surprise. They soften a moment later and she offers Masako a kind smile. For once, she smiles back.

.

.

.

Another case, another shared room. The only difference is that the entire SPR is sharing this one. Thankfully it's large enough for this arrangement to be acceptably comfortable, with the boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other. Mai is sleeping in between Masako and Ayako. Masako had been facing the wall, unable to get to sleep as she now knew the other two females were. She rolls over onto her opposite side and her purplish gray orbs fall onto Mai. The other girl is sleeping soundly despite the haunted home they inhabit, and each breath she exhales is peaceful. Her medium tresses are splayed across the pillow case and her pale salmon lips are slightly parted. It dawns on Masako then that she wants to kiss those lips. She yearns to know what they taste like and how they'd feel moving against her own. The realization of Masako's feelings stuns her and she's sure that she's let out a gasp. For a heartbeat, she wants to kiss Mai so strongly she's sure she'll do it. It's the perfect time after all, the act will be hidden under the shade of the night and the sleeping Mai won't know a thing. But the idea is quickly dismissed. The act would not be hidden. Lin is awake. When she forces her eyes away from Mai's mouth, Masako can see him sitting against the wall on the other side of the room. Naru is likely awake too. She rolls over and faces the wall again.

.

.

.

Opposites attract. Masako isn't sure if it's an indisputable law of nature, or a coincidental happening. Perhaps, it's even the mockery of a teasing god. Mai Taniyama is her opposite on a number of different levels. Mai Taniyama is the object of her attraction. Mai Taniyama is also a girl. Masako isn't sure what to make of this. She can honestly say it's the first time she's ever desired another female. Though not homophobic in the least, Masako had always believed herself to be strictly heterosexual. All the same, she doesn't think she's ever wanted anyone more.

.

.

.

Opposites attract. Naru is inarguably Mai Taniyama's opposite. He is calm and distant. She is hotheaded and familiar. He is elegant and conceited. She is raw and modest. She is fun and he is strictly business. She is in love with him. Masako feels a wetness and realizes she's been biting her lip.

.

.

.

Naru is different with Mai than he is with the other SPR members. He calls her by her first name. Is this because he feels familiar with her, or because he feels superior to her? It pains Masako's heart, but she knows it's the former. Naru feels he is superior to everyone. He address them all, herself included, formally. All except Mai. But why, why does he feel more familiar with her? Does he love Mai? Does he love Mai the way that Mai loves him? The way that Masako loves Mai? Wait, _love_? When did attraction turn into love? She can't recall.

.

.

.

She's coughing. Gagging, choking, dying. Her lungs are filled with smoke. She's suffocating and the acrid stench of flames on flesh is suffusing her nostrils. The thick charcoal billows burn her eyes and then all off a sudden it leaves her. The spirit has exited her body and left its last memories etched into her own soul.

"Masako!" Mai is at her side, taking her in her arms. Masako lets her composure fall aside and sinks into the embrace, clinging to Mai like a child instead of the professional who should be jaded to the demise of tortured spirits. "It's alright now," Mai murmurs in a voice that is firm and maternal as she holds Masako protectively. Masako holds tight and buries her face in Mai's chest without hesitation.

.

.

.

Naru's been released from the hospital after overusing his abilities again. Masako is genuinely relieved that he's fine and smiles at him as she compliments the speedy recovery. She's about to ask if there's anything she can do for him, though she knows it will bruise his ego, it's just what friends are supposed to do. Before the words can leave her lips however, flying auburn streaks past her. Mai practically leaps from the immaculate hospital floor and envelopes him in her arms. Lin berates her rashness and snaps that she should be more careful. Mai apologizes to him, but continues to hold Naru as tears of pure relief flood from her sepia orbs. Naru hugs her back surprisingly. Masako feels an unwanted thorn of jealous hatred poke into her heart.

.

.

.

"Is there something wrong?" Mai looks at her with concerned doe eyes. Masako's been distancing herself from the other girl again. It's too painful to stay close knit.

"No, not at all." She feigns a smile and gives Mai a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It's painful to stay close, but even more painful to refuse her opposite.

.

.

.

There haven't been any cases in awhile, but with nothing better to do, the SPR members often find themselves back at the office anyway. Masako had her show to be doing, but somehow she preferred being with these wayward friends of hers anyway. On one of these days, Masako finds herself alone with Mai. The brunette is smiling happily, chatting about something silly when Masako gives in to her impulses. She leans across the short gap that separates them and pushes her lips to Mai's pretty mouth. The other teen does not pull away, but she does not reciprocate the gesture. Masako realizes what she's doing and jerks back, heat flaring in her alabaster cheeks. "I-I apologize!" She stands abruptly from the couch and flings herself from the room, disregarding anything that Mai might be saying as she goes.

.

.

.

Masako wraps herself up in her televised career, shutting all of the SPR members and Mai specifically out of her life. She has no choice. How could she face Mai after what she did? All of her former coworkers have spoken with her and tried to get her to come back. All except Mai Taniyama that is. She's tried to contact Masako, but Masako won't pick up the phone or answer the door. None of them understand why she's quit, not even the oh-so-preceptive-and-intelligent-Naru. That must mean that Mai never said a word about the kiss. Did that mean Mai forgave her? Or did that mean Mai was just too embarrassed about it to let anyone know?

.

.

.

Months pass. Three, four, or maybe even five. Masako isn't sure, she's settled into her new life of complete dedication to her career. She travels where the producers ask her to go and acts as they ask her to act. She interprets what the spirits that dwell in the truly haunted places want, and plays along reciting a script when there aren't truthfully any to be found. She exits the building one day after a shoot and a familiar brunette girl peels herself off of the brick. Masako is speechless, but she's unable to avoid her this time.

"Mai…"

Mai smiles at her sheepishly. "The one and only."

Masako simply stares. Part of her aches to feel the unrequited love she's never really abandoned bloom renewed in her chest. Part of her is apprehensive to know why Mai's here. All of her is stunned. None of her knows what to say or how to respond.

"You should come back to SPR, you know. Everyone misses you and we could really use your help."

Masako lowers her head. "Mai, what I did that day…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Mai shakes her head and steps closer, putting both hands on Masako's shoulders. "I know. It's okay. It's really okay. Don't beat yourself up about that. I did something like that to Naru once."

Masako lifts her gaze to Mai's relaxed smile. It was okay? Okay that she'd kissed her? Mai wasn't mad? She wasn't judging her? No. The smile said it all. Masako allowed her appearance to fall to the floor and hugged her friend. "I missed you."

Mai hugged back. "I missed you too. So come back to us, okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

.

Opposites attract. Masako discovered that to be true some time ago. She isn't sure why or how often it really holds true, but she's sure of it nonetheless. It's her bittersweet pill to swallow that she sees her opposite almost everyday. Her opposite who's in love with her own prior infatuation. A bittersweet pill indeed to force down her throat, keeping her affection reined in and hidden under a mask of confidence and reserve. But it's worth the pain to see Mai Taniyama smile and Masako wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
